fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Albion
|roleplay = |creator = Yorkieboy91 |appears = |usage = |type = Kingdom |continent = |capital = Bowerstone |government = Absolute Monarchy |statehead = King, Emperor, Empress |ruler = Monarch |borders = Edgelands Eastern Kingdom |leader = Monarch }} Albion is a country located north of Aurora and the South Islands, south of the Edgelands, east of the Cities of the West, west of Samarkand and the Eastern Kingdom and south-east of the Northern wastes. It is a diverse land consisting of Forests, Mountains, Swamps, Marshes and vast rolling fields. It has numerous settlements includeing Bowerstone, Oakfield, Westcliff, Driftwood and Bloodstone on the west coast and Southcliff on the south coast. Further inland are the settlements of Silverpines, Brightwood Villiage, Brightwall Villiage, Dweller Camp, Mourningwood Camp, Millfields, Driffield, Enniskillen and Gunk. Old Kingdom structures dot the land. Ancient Albion and the Rule of the Court In the beginning Albion was a peaceful and prosperous nation, that was until the Court consisting of three powerful and deadly beings the Queen, Kinght and Jack of Blades. Theses three tyrants ruled Albion for 1,500 yearsBME bringing fresh terror to the already fearful populace. In 1580BME William Black was born in the village of Blackblade (Modern day Bowerstone) when he was a child he impressed the villagers with his powers of will. Following the Courts destruction following the Queen of Blades apparent death William Black proclaimed himself Archon (King) of Albion. Rise of the Old Kingdom Following the destruction of the Court, William Black was crowned Archon, under his rule Albion grew rich and powerful and trade and culture flourished but as the illness within William began to take its toll he returned to the Void and expelled the illness from within him. Upon his return to Albion wrapped himself in a blue and gold cloak and vanished and so the corruption of the Old Kingdom began. Corruption of the Old Kingdom With the first Archon gone his eldest son took the throne and life in Albion remained the same but this all ended when the Archon began to use his heroic powers against his own people. As the years passed Archon after Archon fearful of a coup would unleash fresh tyranny upon the people. But despite the kingdoms corruption trade remained as it was and trading villages and towns began popping up in all corners of Albion. Fall of the Old Kingdom In the year 3000BME as the Old Kingdom entered its 1000th year of existence The last Archon finished completion of the Spire and as he stood in the centre he was set to make a wish but a violent storm erupted around the summit of the structure the Spire had created a rift between Albion and the Void. Three Hero's of Will combined their powers and closed the rift but in the process the Spire absorbed the will energy causing a surge and it exploded turning the heroes into stone, killing the Archon and destroying the Old Kingdom. After the Spire As the sun rose over a damaged and scared Albion those that survived didn't know what to do the Spire was gone the kingdom destroyed and the Archon dead. With no centralised government Albion fell into Anarchy and Chaos and the culture and wealth of the Old Kingdom was forgotten. Trade ceased and many of the trading villages and towns were abandoned. Dark Ages and Fallow Wars With roads in disrepair many surviving towns fell into isolation with this came a sense of superstition of and hostility towards any and all outsiders, trade was rare between the surviving settlements and there was also no law enforcement. Reading and writing was forgotten and the religion of the Old Kingdom collapsed. Albion was now in the Dark Ages. Before long a bloody and horrific war broke out and many people would hear rumours that people were being taken from their houses at night and women of child bearing age were abducted. As Albion stood on the brink of extinction hope arrived out of the east. Nostro and the Hero Guild A bandit from the east called Nostro arrived in a large field surrounded by a small forest and founded the Hero Guild of Albion. Nostro was being guided by the mysterious Scythe an unknown man who wandered Albion. The Guild grew but Nostro fell in love with a beautiful woman called Magdalena, who went on to corrupt Nostro and the Guild reducing it to nothing more than a den of thugs and bandits. Scythe was ashamed of Nostro, and left him to his fate. a lone assassin killed Nostro by poisoning him. Burning of Oakvale and the Hero of Oakvale The small village of Oakvale lie on the southern coast of Albion and was a thriving fishing community but one day life in the village would never be the same again. Bandits under the command of the Jack of Blades lay waste to the village killing nearly every citizen and wounding many more. Following this Maze a member of the Hero Guild found a young boy crying beside his fathers body seeing a chance to rid Albion of Jack he rescued the boy and brought him to the Guild. As the years passed and the hero graduated from the guild he wandered around Albion accepting random quests from the Guildmaster but his main quest was to kill Jack. During this quest he exposed Lady Elvira Grey for murdering her sister, discovered his own sister Theresa was alive and living with Twinblade, rescued his mother from and escaped from Bargate Prison beat the arena and defeated Jack within the Chamber of Fate. Expansion of Bowerstone Fifty years after the death of the Govenment Archon: The Main ruling body of the entire Old Kingdom. This form of government came to an end with the activation and destruction of the Spire. Mayor, Lord, Duke or Chieftain: Leaders of the City States during the time from the fall of the Old Kingdom until the creation of the Kingdom of Albion. Monarchy: The main ruling body of the Kingdom of Albion. Lord Protector: Created upon the death of King Henry, in 1895. The position is usally held by the High Counciller of the Council of Bowerstone. The Council of Bowerstone: Founded by King Henry in 1893 it is made up of 20 people give from each country of the Albion Empire. The council is only there to advise the king on matters of that affect Albion or its empire. Imperial Empire In 1886ME Albion became the leader of an Empire when Aurora, The South Islands and the Cities of the West joined The Board of Trade. During this time the Hero of Brightwall, King Henry expanded Albions Millitary but his battle with Skorm and the poison within his body soon started to take it's toll and in 1895ME he died leaving behind his only child Mary Rose Lionheart and a very prosperous Kingdom and Empire. Colony The throne of Albion was userped by Prince Shian of the South Islands and Queen Mary was imprisoned later being set free by her friend Wiliam Jameson. During her imprisonment Albion was downgraded along with Aurora and the Cities of the West to a colony and Bowerstone was stripped of its status of capital of the Empire. The Empire was renamed from the Imperial Albion Empire to the Imperial Empire of the South Islands. Modern Day Albion Following the Spire Crisis in 1925ME Albion's history was split into three parts Ancient Albion focused on the events from the time of the first settlements were buit to the rise and fall of both the rule of the Court and Old Kingdom. Pre-Spire Crisis foucused on Albion's history from the fall of the Old Kingdom untill the beginning of the Spire Crisis and the Post-Spire Crisis foucused on the history of Albion from the destruction of the Spire upto present day. Modern day Albion is a far cry from the days of Sparrow and Elizabeth, Albion has now become more advanced in the fields of science and technology for more infomation on modern day Albion see Albion (2013) Battles and Rebellions Bandit Attack on Bowerstone 1829ME: 3000 Bandits with help from Major Adams managed to overcome and slaughter Bowerstones 800 guards when they besieged the city while the King was in Driffield. This battle also resulted in the Great Fire of Bowerstone. The Bloodstone Rebellion 1863ME: When tension between the Mayor of Bloodstone and the townspeople reached boiling point it resulted in one of the bloodiest rebellions not seen since the Guild Massacare Siege of Driffield 1874ME: King Logan growing impatient with his cousin Lady Jessica's opposition besiged the town. Logans forces managed to break down the main gate when they breached Avo's Sanctuary they found Lady Jessica's body with a bottle of poison within her hand. The town's guards surrendered. The Battle for Albion 1874ME: The final and worst battle of the Albion Revoloution when the rebles lead by the Hero of Brightwall besiged Bowerstone the death toll was devastating for Logan as 200 of his elite guard died in the battle. The revolution ended when Logan surrendered. The Battle between Albion and the Darkness 1875ME: This was the battle that resulted in the deaths of 3000 soldiers, 2 million citizens, the Crawler and Sir Walter Beck. Battle of Bowerstone Castle 1878ME: Logan returned to the castle only to discover that Hobson was Skorm in disguise. In the ensuring battle Page and Lady Grey died as did many more guards in Bowerstone Market and the castle. Queen Mary would later find Lady Grey alive and well. The Battle of Avo's Sanctuary 1878ME: This battle resulted in the death of Logan and the poisoning of King Henry. 3 Monks and 12 guards died. The Battle of Bowerstone 1896ME: Timeline of Events Events are purely Fan-Fiction and some are Canon, Dates might not be accurate. 0MBE: Albion is at peace and the people work the land. 80BME: The Court arrive from the Void and inflicts pain and suffering upon the people. 1,580BME: 1,500 years into the rule of the Court a blacksmiths wife gives birth to a baby boy and names him William 2000BME: William Black challenges the Kinght, Jack and Queen of Blades. The Jack and Queen survive but the Knight is killed. William proclaims himself Archon. 2,989BME: Construction begins on the Spire 3000BME: The last Archon attemps to use the Spire but a rift between Albion and the Void opens Albions three greatest Heros battle the Crwaller but they don't noitce the Jack and Queen of Blades and Skorm enter Albion. The Spire unable to withstand the extra will power around it explodes and kills everyone nearby this includes the Old Kingdom and its people. 0ME: The Order of Saviours emerge to rebuild the Old Kingdom. 90ME: The Order of Saviours fail to restor order. The Dark Ages begin 889ME: Nostro founds the Hero's Guild in a forest near the villiage of Bowerstone 1207ME: A trader creates the Chaple of Skorm in Darkwood and the Temple of Avo in Witchwood unawere that they both exist 1212ME: Both churches go to war 1404ME: The Events of / take place 1622ME: The worship of Avo and Skorm, Use of the Arena and the Age of Heros ends with the Guild Massacare. 1678ME: The Age of Knowledge begins pushing the old supersticious Albion into the shadows. 1770ME: The Hero of Southcliff kills the Duke of Southcliff and avenges his perants. 1790ME: Rose is born. 1795ME: Sparrow is born. 1804-1824ME: Events of take palce 1828-1868ME: Events of Fable: A New Kingdom take place. 1874-1875ME: Events of take place 1878ME: Events of Fable: The Queens Revenge 1878-1880ME: Events of Fable: Vengence 1886ME: The Board of Trade and thus the Imperial Albion Empire are founded. 1893ME: The Council of Bowerstone is formed with Lord Timothy as High Counciler. 1895-1896ME: Events of Fable: Albions End take place. 1910ME: Lord Timothy of Driffield dies at Blacksmith Manor. 1912ME: Lady Belinda of Driffield dies at Bowerstone Castle. 1925ME: 50 Years after the Crawllers attack on Albion the Rift opens between Albion and The Void again the events of Fable: Return to the Void takes place. Notes BME: Stands for Before Modern Era ME: Stands for Modern Era